I Miss You
by renceqv
Summary: Peter saves Harry only to lose him again. Or so Peter thought. Movieverse. Harry/Peter. LIGHT fic.


Hello Everyone! First off I'd like to say that I'm not really a die-hard fan of Spiderman movies(explaining my lack of knowledge about Spiderman in general)- but I'm just totally in love with the idea of Peter getting together with Harry! So much so that it gets into my dreams. Given the general lack of Harry/Peter fics, I tried my hand at writing again! Really sorry if this sucks. This is the first time I've written something like this in FIVE YEARS, so yeah. Will try my best to keep it light, funny, and romantic, but I'll be needing some advice with my writing style since years of legal education might have made it dull and unimaginative. Please read and review! Here goes nothing~

P.S. I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

TITLE: I MISS YOU

GENRE: ROMANCE, HUMOR

PAIRING: HARRY/PETER

WARNINGS: SLASH. BOY+BOY.

Synopsis: Peter saves Harry only to lose him again. Or so he thought. Set in Movieverse. Harry/Peter in time.

* * *

**Prologue:**

As Harry closed his eyes for what seemed to be the last time, Peter rushed to his dying friend and took him in his arms. Peter could feel his eyes sting, but didn't let himself cry.

"Hey, buddy. Wake up. You you're not going like this." said Peter, but he received no response. "MJ, he can't go like this." he told MJ, in what almost sounded like a whimper.

MJ simply shook her head and fought back her own tears.

_No. I won't let you go like this Har._

Harry wasn't dead. Peter knew it. There was something about everything happening that further heightened Peter's already heightened senses. Perhaps it was the adrenaline. But Peter could hear it. Harry's heartbeat. He could _feel_ it. Looking up, he caught MJ's eyes.

"I'm taking him to a hospital. Will you be all right?" said Peter, putting his mask back on and moving to carry Harry.  
"I will. Hurry, save him." Was her answer. She gave an encouraging but weak smile. Peter webbed Harry to his side and held him with a strong arm. He gave MJ a desperate look before jumping off the building.

MJ watched as Spiderman swung away, an injured man strapped securely to his side. Strangely, the direction of the hospital Peter had gone to was in line with the rising sun.

If Harry hadn't been dying, MJ could almost describe the scene as romantic.

* * *

Peter swung as quickly as possible from building to building when he felt Harry stir.

"Pete…" said his best friend.

"Save your strength, Harry." Was Peter's quick reply, wanting to concentrate on getting to a hospital quick.

"I… hate you." Harry said slowly.

"Then why did you save me?" Peter snapped back at him, almost angry.

"Cause you're still my best friend." was the last thing Harry said before his world turned black once again.

* * *

"I need a doctor in here!" Peter shouted, carrying Harry bridal style. Immediately, all medical attention was directed towards the city's hero and his friend. The nurses and medical staff laid Harry down on a gurney and wheeled him toward the operating room. Peter remained at Harry's side, still hearing the heartbeat.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't go any further." A hand stopped Peter as Harry entered the O.R.

"Doc will he be okay?" Peter asked the doctor.

"I… don't know. I could classify his injuries to be fatal, but he's still alive. You're friend's pretty lucky, Spiderman. I hope his luck can get him through." Said the doctor in a soft, womanly voice that was professional but sympathetic. Peter, in his Spiderman costume, just nodded. The doctor went in, and Peter waited. He could hear every word inside as his heightened senses had not died down. The doctors were panicked. He heard phrases like "punctured lung", "several broken ribs", "haemorrhaging", and "_hopeless_."

Peter's heart sank at the last word.

"You're gonna have to tell Spiderman that his friend's a hopeless case, Meredith." Came a man's voice from inside.

"Chief, is this everything we can do? I mean, this is Spiderman's friend here. And I'm pretty sure I've seen this guy on TV." Peter heard the voice of the doctor who he had talked to.

"We're doctors, Grey. We're supposed to do everything we can. But the body can only take so much trauma. Heck, I'm not even sure why this boy's still alive."

And there was silence.

_This can't be happening, _thought Peter. A little more luck and Harry might pull through. Just a little more luck… or maybe, it wasn't luck? What could be keeping Harry alive in a situation when a normal person would have already died? What was in Harry's body that wasn't in the average person's body?

_THE SERUM!_

The serum that had driven Norman Osborn crazy was the same serum that was keeping Harry alive. Maybe if he had more-

"I'm sorry sir but there's not much we can do-" The blue eyed doctor named Meredith was already explaining the futility of Harry's cause when Spiderman suddenly grabbed her arms, startling her.

"I think I know how to save him!" Meredith opened her mouth to speak. "I'll send someone over with something that could save him. Please, just keep him alive."

Minutes later, Peter Parker crashed through the doors of the hospital.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Harry's life was saved by a team of doctors that reluctantly administered a mysterious serum that was brought by a certain Peter Parker, who introduced himself as the patient's best friend. Peter was there every day, watching over Harry only leaving for night patrols, necessary showers, and to listen to Jameson bark at him about how Spiderman was a menace to society.

Needless to say, Peter had been having less time to sleep lately, watching Harry and all. For each week he made it a point to buy Harry flowers, just to make sure that he didn't wake up to a plain, white, sterile room. MJ and Aunt May had already made visits, but none of them were as devoted as Peter.

"Hey." Came a knock from the doorway. It was Meredith, Harry's attending physician. Peter had taken a liking to the lady. She was warm and friendly, like a younger version of his own Aunt May.

"Good Evening, Dr. Grey" Peter had taken a habit of sleeping at the hospital.

"Looks like you've haven't been sleeping much." Said Dr. Meredith Grey. Peter shot him a questioning look, to which she replied by pointing at her own eyebags. Apparently, doctors didn't get much sleep, as Peter sensed Dr. Grey checking on Harry on times like 4 in the morning.

"It's nothing, doc. He is my best friend after all." Peter replied with a smile.

"Is that all?" Meredith gave him a smile. A teasing smile. Peter felt awkward as he felt a warmth rise to his cheeks.  
"He's my best friend, doc. That's all." Trying to sound as firm and sincere as possible. Dr. Grey simply smirked and shrugged while scribbling something on her clipboard, body language clearly saying _I don't believe you_ in a singy-song voice.

"Mr. Parker, about that serum."

"I told you, doc. Spiderman just handed me that thing. I don't know much about it either."

"Well, you can't blame me for trying, can you? That serum could save a lot of lives, you know. Mr. Osborn here, his recovery is astonishing. Never seen anything like it in my entire career." Meredith stared at Harry. "There's not much he could do for his face though. Maybe plastic surgery, but that'll be his choice. When he wakes up."

"Thank you, doc. I'll tell him that." Dr. Grey bed him Good Night and went on with her work. Peter turned his head to Harry.

"Hey, buddy. No plans on waking up yet? We're in a bit of a mess here." He gave a soft laugh as he stared at Harry's heavily bandaged face. "Dr. Grey thinks I'm your boyfriend. Pretty weird, huh? I mean, you and me, uh… yeah…" said Peter, finishing his statement with an uncertain chuckle. Being mistaken as Harry's boyfriend was something he never thought to be possible. "Oh yeah and Dr. Grey said we could have your face fixed if you wanted to... Sorry about that." Knowing very well that Harry's face was his doing. "Wake up soon, buddy. Everyone misses you. I know I do." Peter sat down to Harry's right and noted that the flowers needed replacing. He put his head on the side of Harry's bed before drifting off into slumber.

Just as Peter had fallen into a deep slumber, Harry's fingers began to twitch.

Monday. Two days after the awkward encounter with Dr. Grey, Peter was on his way to visit Harry with fresh flowers in hand. To his surprise, the room was empty, except for Dr. Grey scribbling something on her clipboard.

"Dr. Grey… Where's Harry?" Peter had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He felt sick.

"Mr. Parker he…" Meredith Grey approached Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's checked out."

Peter felt something inside him break. He felt his eyes water, begin to sting from the tears that formed. But he was okay? What was wrong? What happened?

"Oh… What happened?" Peter wasn't one who sobbed, but that didn't mean he didn't cry. He was already crying, he knew.

"I… can't tell you. It's Doctor-Patient privilege. I'm sorry, Peter." Not being able to fight the urge, she took Peter in her arms. Peter let out a strangled sob before letting his emotions flow freely. Harry's words echoed in Meredith's head.

"_Don't tell Peter."_


End file.
